Heirs To Madness
by ADD-DanyXD
Summary: Sus padres no solo les heredaron dinero y poder, sino también sus desdichas. AU Moderno en donde los hijo de las familias mas ricas de Japón deben lidiar con los problemas que conlleva el poder. Aun aunque sigan siendo solo "niños".
1. All Our Days

La primera vez que se conocieron estaban recién salidos del gateo, a duras penas sabían hablar con propiedad y sus ojos grises de lactantes recién empezaban a tomar sus colores respectivos, estaban en el apogeo de una edad tierna e inocente, sin embargo, ya eran enemigos. Ellos no lo sabían pero se dieron cuenta de las miradas hostiles que sus padres, o abuelo en caso de ella, se dirigían los unos a los. Desde aquel entonces supieron que algo andaba mal.

La segunda vez que se encontraron estuvieron obligados a convivir. Ella era mandona y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. El era un rebelde y lo último que quería era obedecerla. Para su suerte, aquel fue el día en el que conoció los que ahora serian sus mejores amigos de toda la vida. Recordaba cómo se conocieron y jugaron sin que nada mas les importara, inclusive ignoraban las protestas y chillidos de ella. Fue uno de sus días más felices de su vida.

La tercera vez que se vieron fue en el funeral de los padres de él. Ella recordaba como su abuelo trataba el tema y ella sabía más al respecto. Estaba enterada que su abuelo, uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda Asia tenía rivales, los padres de él eran uno de los tantos, desde que se entero todo había adquirido sentido; la hostilidad entre ellos, la forma en la que se trataban, el modo de manejar los negocios, hasta las miradas de odio que él le dirigía. Fue después del funeral que ella cuestiono a su abuelo preguntándole él porque habían ido a ofrecer sus condolencias. "Por respeto" fue lo único que le contesto.

En su cuarto encuentro ellos ya eran casi unos adultos. El era joven, atractivo, rebelde y dañado. Ella era joven, hermosa, obediente y perfecta. Se enteraron que tendrían que asistir a la misma preparatoria, ellos ya eran lo bastante maduros como para comportarse de la manera más civil posible e hicieron un acuerdo silencioso de ignorarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, ellos aun se odiaban, él le odiaba porque ella se creía perfecta, creyendo que por portar un apellido como Kido le daba el derecho automático de pisotear a los demás. Ella le odiaba porque él no podía seguir las reglas, siempre en problemas, tan testarudo y de vez en cuando salvaje, ella odiaba esa clase de personas. Sin embargo ellos no sabían que tenían una razón en común para odiarse. Ambos eran los herederos no solo de compañías rivales, sino que también habían heredado el odio de sus predecesores.


	2. Drops of Time

**De verdad lo siento, tengo que hacer un re-upload del primer capitulo debido a un malentendido de documentos, entiendo si me quieren asesinar. No se preocupen el tercer capitulo llegara ridículamente pronto.**

* * *

A la gente le gustaba la lluvia, muchos la veían como el momento perfecto para descansar bajo el cobijo de una cama, reconfortándose con una taza de té y alguien especial. Los jóvenes y adultos por igual se esperanzaban con diluvios fuertes que les sirvieran de escusa para faltar a clases o al trabajo. Los animales se regocijaban aprovechando para refrescarse a pesar de las protestas de sus dueños. La mayoría de las personas no tenían problema con la lluvia mientras esta estuviera bajo control y ausente de truenos. Ciertamente había algo cautivador en los días nublados y lluviosos que las personas amaban.

Sin embargo Seiya odiaba la lluvia.

A lo largo de su vida muchas cosas habían tomado lugar en días lluviosos, cosas que le hacían preguntarse si la persona encargada del "destino" estaba en contra suya. Todo comenzó en el día en que nació, una lluviosa tarde de Noviembre, una lluvia fuera de lugar, decían las personas, ya que ni siquiera había sido predicha. La lluvia fue tal que sus padres y hermana estuvieron obligados a quedarse un día más en el hospital.

Cinco años después, en una tormentosa noche de Septiembre, sus padres fueron víctimas de un accidente en carretera que les quito la vida. El recordaba con escalofriante claridad aquel trueno que le izo temblar y el rayo que le siguió que le helo la sangre mientras iluminaba la casa con un frio resplandor azul. Su hermana estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y se aferro mas a él cuando recibieron la llamada que anuncio la muerte de sus padres. El también recordaba como la lluvia les persiguió en el día del funeral, como si el cielo se jactara en sus caras.

Tiempo después, en una mañana de Agosto, fría y gris, Seika, su hermana mayor fue llevada a estudiar al extranjero, con la falsa promesa de que regresaría pronto. El agua fría se mezclaba con las lágrimas calientes de su hermana quien mordía un pañuelo para no llorar mientras que se despedía de su tía y hermano. Sus padres habrían querido que estudiara en aquel instituto privado en Grecia, por lo que tuvo que despedirse de Japón con la intensión de cumplir aquella petición en memoria de sus padres. Su tía Marin intento convencerla de quedarse, argumentando que ella y Seiya necesitaban estar juntos para poder superar la perdida, pero Seiya sabía que Seika quería dejar atrás aquel lugar que le recordaba a aquella tragedia que les había cambiado la vida por completo. El no la culpaba.

Años más tarde, durante un infernal diluvio de Octubre, aquel quien era su mejor amigo y figura paterna perdió la vida en un accidente de avión. Una lluvia fuera de lugar, habían dicho las personas, aparentemente, al igual que en el día de su nacimiento, una misteriosa serie de circunstancias provoco que aquella lluvia fuera imposible de predecir. Lo único que Seiya recordaba de aquel entonces eran once siluetas, a sus ojos se veían tan altas y aun así quebradas por la tristeza de la perdida.

Fue poco después de continuas sesiones de terapia que el psicólogo le diagnostico depresión con tan solo catorce años, su tía se culpaba a si misma continuamente por no estar a su lado cuando el más lo necesitaba. Seiya todavía recordaba a Marin disculpándose con él en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera. La verdad es que el no la culpaba, su tía tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos con tan solo veinticinco años, veinticinco años y con el peso de tano una compañía como de una familia en sus hombros. Al contrario, Seiya sentía que él era el que debía disculparse por no ser más que una carga que llevaba desdicha a cualquiera que amara.

Sin embargo fue en aquel periodo de oscuridad en donde la conoció. Seiya comparaba su encuentro al de un ciego que ve la luz del sol por primera vez. Aquella niña de pelo del color del océano al anochecer y gentiles ojos oscuros llego a convertirse en más que su mejor amiga. Ella le mostro lo que era la esperanza y le enseño a ver mas allá del cielo nublado, Seiya sentía que con ella el podía sentirse genuinamente feliz, no le hacía olvidar la muerte y perdida de los que amaba pero con ella era capaz de superarlo, ella era su bien merecida calma después de la infernal tormenta que era su vida. Miho logro hacer algo que nadie mas había hecho antes en su vida…ayudarle a sanar.

Pero él sabía que cosas como aquellas no duraban, en especial cuando se trataba de él. Aquel niño maldito que derrochaba sangre y miseria en su historia, aquel que llevaba arrastrando una nube de tormenta desde que vino al mundo. Como toda tormenta el problema cardiaco de Miho se hiso notar antes de progresar de manera peligrosa, al principio los doctores lo lograron aquietar con medicamento, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo peor hiciera presencia. Después de un año de sufrimiento los doctores no le dieron otra opción más que un trasplante de corazón.

Tanto él como ella sabían sobre los riesgos de la cirugía, tanto él como ella se preparaban para un posible adiós, tanto él como ella, a pesar de querer negarlo con cada fibra de sus cuerpos, se preparaban para el fin. Tanto él como ella decidieron que era lo correcto entregarse el uno al otro antes de que ella fuera posada en aquella fría mesa de operaciones para quizá no volver a levantarse jamás. Y así sucedió, días antes de la operación Seiya y Miho se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, para ellos se veía como lo más correcto y natural que pudieron haber hecho, fue una manera de agradecerse mutuamente, él le estaba agradecido por haber sido la roca que le impedía ser arrastrado por el torrente que él llamaba vida, y ella le estaba agradecida por haber sido ese alguien quien la comprendía, apreciaba y amaba por quién era y no por la enfermedad que la aquejaba.

Como Seiya se lo esperaba, el día en el que Miho murió estaba lloviendo, sin embargo esa lluvia era diferente a las demás, no era violenta ni fría, sino mas bien gentil, de una manera culpable Seiya sintió alivio. Alivio por aquella alma inocente que llego a ser su primer amor y que ahora ya no sufría, el no se permitió decaer a aquel abismo, se lo había prometido a ella, y así sucedió, el no se permitía lamentarse, pero a causa de ello el buscaba desesperado otras maneras de ocupar su mente. Sin amigos cerca y una vida seguida por la lluvia Seiya estaba sorprendido de que siguiera vivo.

Después de varios años él creyó que la perra que era el destino por fin lo dejaría en paz de una buena vez, pero no pudo estar más equivocado….

Fue en un lluvioso día de Marzo que él quiso gritar al viento hasta que sus pulmones colapsaran y la garganta le sangrara, golpear al suelo hasta que sus manos se rompieran y sus piernas se quebraran. Pero más que nada quería maldecir al cielo y preguntar por que…¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de la chica que era su enemiga jurada desde que nació? ¿Por qué se enamoro de Saori Kido?


	3. Water and Blood

Ya se, no lego tan rápido como prometido, mis mas sinceras disculpas...El siguiente capitulo ya tendrá diálogos (Aleluya!)

* * *

Ellos se conocían desde niños. Sus padres eran más que compañeros de negocios, eran mejores amigos, solo era natural que sus hijos también lo fueran. En efecto, los cinco jóvenes estaban destinados a ser inseparables desde el día en que nacieron, en algún punto de su vida se considerarían hermanos entre sí. Las personas en su círculo social los conocían como "La Generación de Bronce", jóvenes inconscientes del poder que poseerían en un futuro no muy lejano.

El día en que se conocieron lo recordaban bien, a pesar de ser todavía unos infantes a excepción de Ikki, quien aclamaba ser el más "maduro". Recordaban lo emocionados que estaban con respecto a el libro de astronomía en posesión de Seiya y como cada quien había escogido una constelación la cual ellos considerarían como su "guardiana". Desde ese día se hablaban en su propio lenguaje, una conexión privada que solo ellos entendían, como el llamarse entre ellos Pegaso, Cygnus, Dragón, Andrómeda Y Fénix. Esos eran los años felices, nada de qué preocuparse, ni una onza de odio o rencor, solo dientes de leche y rodillas raspadas.

En ese entonces muchos niños les envidiaban el hecho de haber nacido en cunas tan altas y con cucharas de plata en la boca, pero lo muchos no sabían era que al nacer no solo se heredaba el dinero y el poder de tus padres, sino también su desdicha. Aquellos niños de Bronce, en un tiempo inseparables, fueron forzados a tomar caminos distintos.

La muerte de los padres de Seiya y Hyoga, la decisión de los padres de Shiryu de mandarlo a un internado en China, la muerte de la madre de Ikki y Shun. Todo aquello que les separo también les obligo a madurar a tierna edad. Pasaron años antes de volverse a ver nuevamente y para entonces se dieron cuenta que no eran lo mismo, las promesas y recuerdos de la infancia habían quedado atrás, ellos en si habían quedado atrás.

En el momento en el que se volvieron a ver, cada quien tenía su propia historia que contar, una historia que sería escuchada por aquellos amigos que juraron estar ahí para siempre. Seiya había sufrido incontables pérdidas en los últimos años que lo habían dejado en depresión y ahora lidiaba con un problema que iba más allá de su propia familia y se extendía a una de las familias más poderosas de Asia.

Hyoga regreso a Japón casi irreconocible. Sus amigos lo recordaban como un niño alegre con una sonrisa cálida que tenia a la vida por amiga, ellos no reconocían en lo absoluto al joven de fríos ojos azules y expresión que helaba la sangre, pero ellos sabían él porque, el atestiguar la muerte de tus padres y mudarte a una región aislada tenía el poder de cambiar a cualquiera. Ahora Cygnus tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado para poder librarse del ataúd de hielo azul que le estaba matando lentamente, impidiéndole avanzar a una tan deseada claridad.

Shiryu seguía siendo la persona noble y tranquila de siempre, pero al regresar de China, aquel lugar en donde él ya había hecho su propia vida, le había afectado, no solo extrañaba el ambiente desbordante de tranquilidad y paz sino también a las personas con las que había creado lazos tan profundos que ahora sus padres cercenaban son brusquedad. Extrañaba al maestro Dohko, un viejo amigo de sus padres al cual le fue encargado el cuidado de Shiryu, el chico lo llego a ver como a su propio padre. Y como podría olvidar a Shunrei, aquella niña de ojos gentiles y risa roja con la que creció todos estos años, si bien habían sido casi como hermanos Shiryu empezaba a verla con ojos distintos. Pero todo cambio cuando fue obligado a regresar a petición de su "familia".

Shun era el que menos había cambiado, todavía era rodeado por un aura de inocencia y cierta fragilidad que llevaba consigo desde siempre. De niño él era tímido, callado e inseguro, pero aquella inseguridad le seguía atormentado como una nube gris a punto de desatar el infierno. Shun tuvo la mala suerte de perder a su madre a temprana edad. Su padre se volvió distante, su hermano huía de casa tan seguido como podía, sus amigos habían sido forzados a tomar caminos separados, y el no era capaz siquiera de interactuar o adaptarse a aquel ambiente de turbio aislamiento. Shun no era la clase de persona independiente y el dudaba que algún día lo seria, pero el anhelaba romper aquella cadena que lo mantenía hundido al fondo del frio mar que era la soledad.

Ikki por otro lado, era irreconocible, el niño leal y fuerte había sido remplazado por un adulto lleno de enojo y odio. La muerte de su madre había ocasionado que su padre cambiara de manera brusca, desde entonces trataba de manera fría a sus hijos, esperando nada menos que obediencia de su parte. Ikki no era la clase de niño obediente y educado, si bien eso era una característica que se había quedado con él desde entonces, gracias a aquello Ikki y su padre llevaban una relación tensa hasta la fecha, su padre quería que su hijo mayor fuera la viva imagen de la perfección y que al cabo de unos años el se hiciera cargo de la compañía, sin embargo el joven se reusaba a obedecer y muy seguido encontraba refugio en las calles, desde hace años que existían toda clase de rumores sobre las actividades clandestinas de Ikki. El Fénix era conocido por renacer de las cenizas cada vez más fuerte, pero antes de ello debía ser consumido por las llamas…

Aquellos niños que no se preocupaban por nada ya no existían. Jóvenes casi adultos que debían prepararse para sobrellevar una carga aun más pesada habían tomado su lugar.


End file.
